1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a break-away mirror and bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,245 by Wohnlich and U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,807 by Boutin, both disclose truck type side view mirrors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,926 by Takahashi discloses a break-away mirror bracket wherein a frangible plate is connected by means of a bolt to the vehicle body and which plate will break upon impact of the mirror with a solid object allowing the mirror to break-away from the body of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,156 by Hugonnier discloses an outside rearview mirror for a vehicle wherein the bracket mount is constructed in such a way that if the mirror engages a solid object, it will be separated from the bracket mounted on the vehicle. None of the foregoing prior art discloses the particular break-away mirror of this invention.